The Dark Drama
by VampireKittyMeow
Summary: My continuation from chapter 195 (So don't read if you haven't read 195 yet!) the Heels are forced to work with Shou on a vampire drama. Unhappy about it, Setsuka decides to toy with the vocalist, waiting for him to snap. But what happens when a certain Beagle is added to the mix? Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: 195 gave me butterflies! Don't read this if you haven't read chapter 195 of the manga! It contains major spoiler!

Setsuka lay, stunned, beneath her brother, with his hand laying just above the edge of her top. No, this wasn't nii-san. And the Kyoko side of her knew that it wasn't Tsuruga either. _So who was this?_ Regardless, the Kyoko side, realized that there was a darkness inside Tsuruga or Cain, or whoever he was. And she also knew that she had to save him, _He can't lose._

And so, taking the initiative Setsuka flipped them over with an incredible amount of force, shocking both of them, as she just smirked down at the 'strangers' stunned face, as he lay there, frozen in shock. She sat on his stomach, pinning him to the bed, even though he had the advantage due to his height and weight.

"Are you jealous? _Nii-san?_" Setsuka said, as she ran her tongue slowly over her plump, red lips as she leaned closer to his head, her long blonde and pink hair falling in a curtain around them, shutting the world out. The man under her continued to stare at her in shock as she leaned down more, until her lips connected to his forehead. Setsuka pulled away slowly, and when she looked into the mans eyes again, she saw her brother, smirking up at her. She smiled happily as she poked his forehead, where she had kissed him.

"It left a mark." she commented as she put an elbow on his chest, while her other hand traced the kiss mark.

"If its rouge, it should disappear." Cain replied, making Setsuka smirk as she dragged her finger down his face and neck, until it rested at the zipper that held his short closed.

"Then, shall I make a mark that you can see nii-san?" she suggested seductively as she dragged the zipper down, making him smirk in return. Fully unzipping it, she moved off of him in order to push the shirt aside, pushing it down his arms as he continued to stare at her, transfixed by her actions. Sitting back on his stomach, she traced the outline of his muscles, smirking as she felt the muscles tense under her touch.

"Okay." Cain said, distracting her from her current task. She leaned down and slowly, softly, pressed her lips to his collar bone. She left a trail of kisses down his stomach, until she reached his belly button, where she paused and looked to the door.

"What is it?" Cain asked as he sat up, his shirt left discarded on the bed as Setsuka slid off him and walked over to the door slowly. "Setsu." Cain said in a warning tone, but she continued to ignore him as she looked through the peephole. Growling, Cain strode over to where she was still standing silently, and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump.

"Don't make me ask again." Cain growled into her ear darkly, making her shiver slightly before there was a knock on the door. Lifting her head up to meet his gaze, she replied,

"Yashiro and Lory are outside, I smelled the presidents costume the instant he walked into the building." Their anime, chibi faces stared at each other before she pushed Cain away, and turned back to the door as it was knocked on once again.

"Shall we let Ren and Kyoko out, or stay this way?" Setsuka asked as Cain laid back down on the bed they were just on, moving their suitcases to the ground, and out of the way.

"Just stay this way." Cain replied before the knocking became harder and more rapid.

"REN! KYOKO-CHAN! OPEN UP ALREADY!" Yashiro half yelled, half whined just before Setsuka opened the door.

"What do you want?" she asked in a bored tone as the two men in front of her smiled in greeting before looking past her, unable to see Cain laying on the bed.

"I see, still in character, is Cain here?" Yashiro commented. Setsuka just turned and walked into the room. Lory and Yashiro followed her, closing the door behind them, as they soon found Cain laying on the bed... shirtless. Yashiro's fan-girl immediately blossomed, but of course, he kept it hidden, and just smirked evilly and all-knowingly as Lory just raised an eyebrow, noticing how there was the faintest hint of lipstick on his forehead and chest. Setsuka sat next to her brother, while Lory and Yashiro sat on the bed opposite them.

"What do you want?" Cain asked darkly, sending a shiver through Yashiro. _Tease him later, this 'Cain Heel' is scary. _Yashiro thought as Lory replied,

"We just wanted to check in on you, and tell you, Queen's Records has requested the two of you to help them with a drama they are going to start filming soon."

"What's it about?" Setsuka asked as she stared down at her black and red nails.

"You, Setsuka, would be playing the main female role, and Cain would be playing the co-lead actor role." Yashiro added. Setsuka glared at him for not answering her question, making him shrink back, not liking this side of Kyoko one bit.

"It's about a teenage, female vampire that gains two human interests, who pursue her, and eventually convince her to turn them into vampires as well. When she does, she teaches them how to survive, while simultaneously struggling with her affections towards both males." Lory replied.

"So, who is the other 'co-lead actor'?: Cain asked, sitting up, as Yashiro fidgeted on his spot on the bed before replying,

"Shou Fuwa."

Those two words had Setsuka on top of Yashiro, grabbing the front of his shirt as she pulled him up to her face, glaring dangerously down at him.

"You know, Kyoko really hates that man, and I have this tendency to dispose of things I don't like." Setsuka said in a dark tone as Lory backed up while Cain pulled her off of the sweating, and very freaked out, Yashiro, who was trembling and blushing all at the same time.

"Yes, we understand that but this would be a good opportunity o strengthen our bonds with Queen's Records, soo this isn't really a choice." Lory said with a smile. But Setsuka wasn't paying attention as her grudges all held a meeting.

"Lets go! We can kick that Fuwa's ass!" Grudge #1 exclaimed with a fist pump in the air. Many of the other murmured their agreements.

"But we can't do that if we have to perform in the drama with him." Grudge #4 pointed out, earning groans from the others.

"That's true.." Grudge #2 trailed off as they began to list off possibilities.

"Burn him alive!" Grudge #3 yelled.

"Sabotage! Sabotage!" Grudge #5 yelled, earning a moment of silent thought before they all shook their heads.

"But Shou won't know that Setsu us Kyoko." Grudge #2 commented, earning a moment of silence, before they all smirked evilly.

"Then, lets let Setsu toy with him." Grudge #4 concluded, earning a stamp of approval from the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks to juli8340, LynnB, Ari Shadow, and Darkbloodz for reviewing!

**Summary of Last Chapter:** Cain and Setsuka are hired for a new vampire drama, with Shoutaro as a co-star.

Setsuka was so lost in thought, she didn't notice when Lory had called out to her. It wasn't until Cain had whispered her name into her ear, did she snap out of it. She suppressed a blush as Lory said,

"I know you have a...delicate... situation with Fuwa-san, but do try and stay on good terms with him." Setsuka nodded, with the shadow of a smirk on her face, one that only Cain seemed to catch. He leaned into her ear once more, and whispered,

"I don't know what you are plotting, but I will kill him if he touches you."

"Anyways, there is a meeting in less then an hour, so lets go." Yashiro interrupted as Cain pulled away from Setsuka who was now blushing lightly. Cain threw on a black t-shirt and his usual, heavy, black coat before following Yashiro and Setsuka out into the parking lot, and into his black Mercedes. Yashiro drove with Setsuka in the passenger seat, while Cain sat in the back, leaning against the window. They traveled in an eerie silence the entire way, until they finally reached their destination and hopped out of Yashiro's car. Setsuka stretched upward, causing her jacket to ride up a little, reminding Cain of how exposed she was. She had decided to wear a short, red tank top that covered most of her cleavage, but left most of her stomach exposed. She wore a black leather jacket over it that covered her lower back , thankfully, as well as a red skirt that ended mid-thigh, and a pair of black boots with red accents. Cain stared as more of her pale skin was exposed, but quickly stopped when he saw Yashiro's evil, all knowing smirk out of his periph. They started to walk towards the building, when the presidents limo pulled up, blocking the way. The window rolled down, revealing Lory as they stopped walking, only about two feet from the car.

"What is it?" Cain asked as Yashiro checked his watch. Lory smirked to himself before replying,

"I forgot to mention earlier, but apparently, the vocalist from Vie Ghoul is going to be in the film as well." Setsuka glared at him before turning away and muttering nonsense, the only things the man around her picked up was, 'beagle' 'strangle' and something about having fun with him (a/n: Not in that way you pervs!). When she turned back around, Cain was glaring at where the limo once was. She looked around just in time to see it disappear around a corner. Still in a bad mood, Setsuka started walking towards the building, ignoring her brother and Yashiro, both giving her strange looks. When they got to the meeting room, Setsuka entered first, gaining all of the males attentions, while Yashiro pulled Cain to the side once inside, everyone instantly terrified by the mans glare and appearance.

"Listen, i don't want you to be clinging to Setsuka like you would usually do, let her interact with Shou and Reino." Yashiro said. Cain looked displeased but nodded, saying quietly and in a threatening tone,

"But if they get to close, i am not hesitating." And with that, they separated, Yashiro going to sit by Setsuka, who was sitting on one of two stools, while a few of the men started walking towards her at a snail pace. Yashiro took the stool next to her, and sat down on it. He chuckled lightly to himself when he saw most of the men go back to their separate groups of friends, disappointed. They sat facing towards the door, Cain no where in sight, in silence. They stayed that way for an hour, until Shou and Reino entered together, both glaring at each other. It was then, that Setsuka decided to move... And make Yashiro incredibly uncomfortable.

"Hmm Ya-shi-ro-san." She said in a sing song voice, making him tense as she slid her foot up his shin.

"W-w-what is it Sets-suka?" Yashiro stuttered nervously as he noticed that Shou and Reino's attention was fixed on them. She leaned in closer as she put a hand on his thigh for support, and whispered into his ear,

"You have something on your glasses." Yashiro just blinked as she took his glasses off of his head and cleaned them with a nearby cloth.

"Eh, thanks Setsuka." Yashiro replied awkwardly, relieved that she had returned her hands and feet to herself. 'I thought Ren would pop out and kill me right then and there!' He thought exasperatedly and thought he was in the clear. How wrong he was.

"Here Yashiro-san, let me put them back on for you." She said as she slid into his lap, straddling him, and causing her skirt to ride up, exposing more skin. He froze in place and didn't move an inch. 'Shit! I am definitely screwed!' Yashiro thought as she slid his glasses on slowly. She stared deep into his eyes and winked, before smirking as she slid off his lap, and walked away, the eyes of Yashiro and the two vocalists following her as she stopped in front of a vending machine and got two bottles of water. Yashiro shuddered as he thought of all the things Ren would do to him later as he tore his gaze away from her. Setsuka plucked the two bottles of water from the machine when she felt two arms wrap around her waist, and press her back against a broad, warm, and large chest. She smirked as the alarm faded from her mind.

"Nii-san." She said as she turned around in his grasp, met with a glare from said person. His grip traveled to her arms as he asked in a quiet, yet dangerous tone that made her shudder,

"What were you doing to Yashiro-san?" She just turned her head away to hide a smirk as she faintly noticed the vocalists talking with director Ogata about the film. His grip tightened, making her hiss in pain as she dropped the water.

"Setsu." He said dangerously as she kept her head bowed. She just huffed as she looked up at him, but didn't respond. His grip tightened even more as he dragged her into his dressing room, closing the door behind him. He discarded his jacket before grabbing Setsuka and pinned her on the couch, holding her wrists in one hand over her head, with his knees on either die of her small waist. She looked up at him in alarm before her expression returned to her normal, impassive look.

"Looks like i have to punish you." Cain said in a deep tone and suddenly turned into the emperor of the night. Recognizing the change, Setsuka just smirked up at him as he descended on her neck, giving it a deep kiss, making her moan softly. Her fingers weaved themselves into his hair as he licked up from her shoulder to just under her chin, making her shudder. He ran his hands up and down her sides slowly a few times before he leaned back as he looked down at her flushed face and said,

"Well? Are you going to tell me, or do i need to punish you more?" He then let his free hand roam across her bare stomach, making her shiver once again. She shook her head no, and he smirked before releasing her and letting her sit up on her own. She pouted at him, making her look absolutely adorable as she replied with a slight whine in her voice,

"You left me alone and bored, so i wanted to make you jealous." Cain just chuckled but stopped when she added in a dark tone, with an evil smirk to match, "And that stupid beagle and blonde baka came in, i merely wanted to catch their attention. 'Well it worked.' Cain thought as she straightened out her outfit and they both stood.

"Why are you so mean nii-san?" She whined as he blew air against the back of her neck.

"That was for making me jealous." He replied cheekily as they walked out, and found everyone pulling chairs up to a large table. They grabbed the stools from earlier, and Setsuka sat between Reino and Yashiro, with Cain on the other side of the table, one seat away from Shou, who was directly across from Setsuka. Director Ogata sat at the head of the table, and smiled politely at everyone.

"Alright, as you know, i am directing this new drama, and i was hoping we could go through a quick run through and answer any questions you may have." He said politely, with a small smile. Setsuka resisted the urge to smile at her old director as the scripts were handed out. Reino looked at hers and just smirked.

"So, you are the lead actress then?" He asked. Setsuka turned to him and looked a his script. She smirked and countered,

"You are Yuki's (the name of her character) best friend." They smirked at each other, a mutual agreement already formed between them as they began the run through. Setsuka had to admit, this was a very good script, she just hoped that she wouldn't mess it up. When they had gotten through half of it, it was about lunch time, so Director Ogata called for a break. Setsuka looked over, and found Yashiro and Cain talking off to the side. With a small pout she turned to Reino, who was watching her intently. She quirked an eyebrow at him making them both chuckle lightly.

"So, you are a vocalist?" Setsuka asked innocently, with a small tilt of her head to add to the cuteness affect. He looked bored now, as he replied in a monotone,

"Ya, but its only because i am after him." He pointed over to Shou who was talking with Shoko. She turned back to him with a bored expression before glancing back over to where Yashiro and Cain were, only to find them staring at her.

"Hey, you don't mind if i flirt with you do you? It would certainly get that blonde baka's attention." Setsuka asked in a monotone, making Reino observe her for a moment or two, considering her proposal, when he finally replied,

"What do i do?" Setsuka smirked in victory as she said,

"Play along." And with that, she opened her water bottle from earlier, and drank from it, letting a small bit fall from the corner of her mouth. She gave him a pointed look as she capped her water, and he nodded in understanding.

"Hmm?" He acted slightly surprised, "Setsuka-san, you have something on your face." Setsuka gave him a quizzical look as he leaned in, and said huskily, "Here, let me get that for you." He then proceeded to lick the small water trail from her chin to her mouth before retreating. She rubbed where he licked her, and gave him a fake glare, making them both chuckle inwardly. She nodded slightly over to where Shou was seated with her head. Following her direction, Reino saw the blonde singer eyeing them with shock written all over his face.

"See, told you that would work." Setsuka said, earning an approving nod from Reino.

"What was in it for you though?" Reino asked, slightly puzzled, but he masked it with his monotone.

"Other then getting licked by a famous musician?" She was interrupted as two large arms clad in black wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the attached body. "I get my nii-san back!" She finished as she hugged said person around the waist. Reino just nodded as Cain lead Setsuka back over to where Yashiro was gaping, awe struck. Pulling away from Cain, she sat on a high stool next to both men and crossed her legs, causing her skirt to expose more skin. Yashiro blushed and looked away as Setsuka twirled her hair with one hand, while the other supported her head from falling limp.

"Setsu, what are you doing?" Cain asked in a dark tone, making Setsuka look up at him and pout cutely.

"But niiii-san you weren't paying any attention to me." She replied with a small whine before her face and voice turned serious as she looked back over towards the two vocalists who were arguing about something or other. "Plus, i need to get those damn vocalists in my trap, then crush them." She added in a dark tone as little Setsuka grudges sprouted from her, and crowded where the vocalists were still arguing. Reino looked around and saw the little grudges. He smirked when he traced them back to the owner, who was staring with a bored expression in their direction. He quickly grabbed and pocketed one, keeping a firm grasp of it.

"What do you mean by that?" Yashiro stuttered as Cain towered over his sister.

"Hmm? Oh, i just want to play with them, this is so boring anyways." Setsuka replied as Cain towered even more, glaring slightly down at her. 'Crap! I need to get out of this fast! But how?' Setsuka thought before and idea came to her. She smirked, but it wasn't a Setsuka smirk, and Yashiro and Cain recognized it instantly. She had become Natsu.

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
